Combat Knife (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Combat Knife (PGW). This weapon is not recommended. |lethality = 5 |attackspeed = 89 |attribute = |mobility = 65 (current mobility) |cost = Default |imagewidth = 250px |imagecaption = The Combat Knife in the Armory. |Level required = 1 (Default) |number = 8 }} The Combat Knife is a default Melee weapon. This weapon is automatically given when the player first starts the game. Description It is a simple knife that stabs the player in the melee range. It has low damage, good mobility, and fast attack speed. Appearance It is a standard combat knife, with a black handle and a metal blade with a serrated edge. Combat The player holds this knife in one hand by its dark gray handle. The player swings the knife when attacking. Strategy Tips * If you are in level 7+, this weapon performs poorly delivering in minimal to no kills in matches. However, its mobility is decent so use it if you don't have a better option in terms of mobility in the melee section. * Only use this in close range and aim for the head. * Use this when you need to move faster * Use this as a substitute to flamethrower (if it ran out of shots). Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Check your damage indicators if you are hit from the knife. *When engaged in close range combat with a user of this weapon, use a close-ranged weapon or an area damage weapon to finish them off. *You should have no problem if you are high leveled player as this weapon is extremely weak against armor. However, do not let this caveat fool you if your HP and armor are very low. Recommended Maps * Knife Party (only in low levels) * Deadly Games (if you don't have a gun, or have low range counters, as this weapon is actually decent in this game mode) Equipment Setups Try to replace the combat knife as your melee as soon as possible, as it is very underpowered against armored players with decent weapons. Changelog ;<3.0.0 Initial release. Trivia * There is a giant combat knife in the Ant's Life, sticking out of a watermelon and one in Checkmate. * There is a small combat knife sticking out the side of the Combat Rifle and its processor. * This weapon has gained quite a reputation for easily killing people in the Deadly Games mode. At the very start, people are able to reach those who stand right next to them and kill them off as the round starts. ** While it is an efficient way to end a match quicker and for gaining easy kills, this has caused quite a negative reaction from the people who play the game, as they never had a chance to actually fight. *** As a result, people now have a period at the beginning of where they take no damage, so they actually fight back after getting a gun. * A giant replica of the Combat Knife can be found in Checkmate. Gallery Checkmate 2.jpeg|The giant replica in Checkmate. Space Staition (Survival) 2.jpg|Combat Knife in use Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Content in Both Games Category:Common